<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Influenced Mutual Devotion by luckizuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354283">Influenced Mutual Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckizuru/pseuds/luckizuru'>luckizuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, a bit - Freeform, nothing actually happened though, okay yeah definitely has feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckizuru/pseuds/luckizuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura wants to take care of him for one night.</p><p> </p><p>This was completely self-indulgent, and I have no regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Influenced Mutual Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. KamuKoma is a definite comfort ship. That's all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me take care of you for tonight."</p><p> </p><p>That's how they ended up in their room, Servant pinned to the bed with Kamukura over him.</p><p>"Kamukur-<em>ahh.</em>.."</p><p>"Hush. Relax. This is about you. Not me."</p><p>"Wait... waitwait. Can... Can you stop?"</p><p>Kamukura immediately sat up, releasing his grip on Servant. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>"No! Nonono, you were perfect. I just... I just wanna cuddle for now, please..?"</p><p>Kamukura sat against the wall, pulling Servant into his lap. "Are you sure you're okay? I can go–"</p><p>"I'm okay. Really. Just stay here with me."</p><p>"...I can do that."</p><p>"Thank you. I really don't deserve you. You're so patient with me..." He leaned his head against Kamukura's chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p>"Hush. You have me anyways."</p><p>They easily had eachother. It was unspoken yet clear, full devotion from the both of them.</p><p>And yet, Kamukura didn't know when he had started playing into Servant's manipulation. Maybe it had started with the kisses they would share in the mornings. Maybe it had started after Kamukura saw how beautiful Servant was when he was blissfully fucked out and spent.</p><p>Whenever it was, it still didn't change the fact that their relationship had changed drastically, at least on Kamukura's own part.</p><p>It was supposed to be a no-strings-attached kind of deal. A mindless game of Master and Servant, even. Yet, they had gotten to comfortable and made it into something more.</p><p>"I love you. I love you so much," Servant sighed, cuddling up closer. "I promise, I'll stay with you until you leave me."</p><p>Kamukura hummed, lacing one of his hands in Servant's hair.</p><p>"Truly, I'm lucky. Agonizingly so."</p><p>"We're both lucky. Terribly lucky."</p><p>"...I love you." Servant craned his head up to kiss Kamukura on the cheek.</p><p>"I love you, as well. Now, relax. You deserve it."</p><p>"Mm, if you say so..."</p><p>In a few minutes, Servant was passed out in Kamukura's lap. Careful as to not wake him, Kamukura set him down on the bed, pulling the covers up over him.</p><p>"I'll be back," he whispered, before leaning in and kissing Servant's forehead.</p><p>With that, Kamukura shut the lights off and left the room, unreturning until later that night.</p><p>He greeted the still-sleeping form of Servant with a kiss before climbing under the covers as well.</p><p>Servant immediately cuddled up to him, attempting to trap Kamukura in the bed with his legs. A sleepy 'I missed you' came from Servant as he sighed against Kamukura.</p><p>"Shh, go back to sleep."</p><p>"Mmm, 'kay..."</p><p>As Servant drifted off once again, Kamukura's thoughts became jumbled as he increasingly grew tired.</p><p>"You... are going to be the death of me," he muttered against Servant's neck, drifting into unconsciousness.</p><p>For the time they slept, everything was okay inside the walls of their own house.</p><p>Even if everything outside was chaotic, countries and continents being broken down one by one, everything was okay in the small, fucked up paradise created from an even more fucked up game of Master and Servant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Or, alternate title; Kamukura's Dumb Ass Gets Hooked on Servant.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>